halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Valdar
Valdar Valdar Is a slightly abnormal kid. People have a tendency to ignore him. He is 12 years old after 2 very traumatic events rocked his life. Because of these events he is very emotionally unstable and fragile. His real last Name is Carter but he doesn't let anyone know about it. Kayra only found out accidentally. Biography When I was 5 my parents were taken. They were taken by some strange group that said they were not human. They said they would be right back after a little bit. They never came back. My sister and I grew up with our Neighbors for 5 years until they came back....Without my parents. Our neighbors/guardians were out shopping when they came. They said they had to take me. I refused. All of a sudden they started sprinting into a run towards me. out of fear I bolted out the back door and ran And climbed up a tree. I lay perfectly still on top of a branch shrouded with leaves. They came rushing back out and looked around for me. One man slowly looked up at the tree. He looked directly at me. Somehow he couldn't see me. The leader said, "He is gone, no way we are gonna find him. We will have to find a substitute." I didn't realize what he meant until later. When I finally heard their tires screeching off the pavement I went back inside. I called for my sister but I couldn't hear a response. Out of fear I thought back to what the man said earlier, "We will have to find a substitute." I realized the only person he could mean was my sister. I sprinted around the house looking for her but I couldn't find her. Out of fear and sadness I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I finally got back up. I went to pack up all I needed for luggage and set off to find a new place to live. I left a note explaining to my neighbors what happened. It was there when I traveled 2 years searching for a good place to live. It was then where I found Half moon academy. Appearance He is small about 4' 5". He is unnaturally skinny. He has shoulder length auburn hair with dark green eyes. He usually wears his cloak and hood as well as gloves every day. Abilities Grant Life- '''Valdar has the ability to mature any living plant or other vegetation. He can Also grant Natural Life.(No zombies) removed '''Blend- When Valdar wants to he can blend into the scene behind him making him nearly invisible. He does not have to stay still. 'Weapon Abilities' Short Sword Style- 'When ever Valdar is using his short sword, he can make vines spread from his sword to his opponents and cover their entire body. '''Archer Style- '''When ever Valdar is using his bow he moves silently and can not be heard. He also never misses if he catches his enemy by surprise. 'Passive Abilities '''Sorrowful Rage- '''When ever an ally near Valdar gets incapacitated,kidnapped,maimed, or has been struck a mortal wound, he enters a blind rage where he seems to still take hits but he doesn't feel them until A)The fight is over or B) He is injured enough that he will die within the next few minutes. '''Photosynthesize- '''Valdar does not need sustainanceremoved Stats Strength- Stamina- Health- Speed- Charm- Smarts- Half Moon Academy Valdar researched as much as he could about the academy. All he could find out was that There was the head of security Prometheus, only a few people have died, and that it is a strange for peculiar people. On his first day he met Kayra. Also he went through a vision quest brought by an Oracle tree which made him even more unstable. He Finnally met Prometheus who gave him his uniforms and books and such. He was assigned to Moon Dorm Room 4. One time he went to the woods and found a Wolf pup with Dark red fur and 2 Dark green eyes. He named it Thorn. Kayra followed him and during the proccess learned his real last name. Then He and Lucas were attacked by an asp, an Onomera, and insanity. Although Insanity was doing it just to get out of his boredom. Valdar unfortunately lost a chunk of his arm which is now replace by living vines. An Oraclisme group of 5 came and told him to change his devotion to the trees. They also told him his converter was Mas. they told him that until Mas comes back he must continue on his own. They also informed him (Not directly) Of how they hate elves. He Understood them And said farewell to them as they passed through the portal. Also later on he found a giant crystal blue pool with a hollow tree on an island in the center. He has made it his place of peace. Thorn Thorn Is a small wolf pup whom Valdar found in the woods with a broken leg. Valdar fed the pup and mended its leg. After that the pup seemed to bond to Valdar. It has Dark Red fur and Dark Green eyes. Valdar Cares deeply for thorn and is willing to huet someone to protect him. Category:Characters Category:Oracles